<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When I Think About You I.... by ladylillianrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848228">When I Think About You I....</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylillianrose/pseuds/ladylillianrose'>ladylillianrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Karaoke, Oral Sex, PWP, Piano Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylillianrose/pseuds/ladylillianrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoey performs Karaoke, giving Max a show he will never forget. (Established Relationship).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zoey Clarke/Max Richman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Literally this was just an excuse to write Zoey/Max smut. So enjoy, and go easy on me it's been a while since I wrote any smut!<br/>Songs are "I Touch Myself" by Diviynls and "Baby Got Back" Sir Mix-a-Lot</p><p>As always characters belong to the wonderful Austin Winsberg, I'm just borrowing them for fun!</p><p>Also special thanks to aubreyrichman for looking over it for me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>The old programming team had made plans to meet up at the bar where Mo was running a karaoke night. </p><p>Max had to admit, it was nice to be able to hang out with them still even though he had moved to the 6th floor.</p><p>He and Zoey had a huge fight after he transferred, one where they didn’t speak for weeks. Until she showed up in the middle of the night sobbing and threw herself into his arms.</p><p>She had told him in between kisses that she had missed him terribly, that she hadn’t meant anything she had said. That she was just angry, and that if he still wanted her, she was his completely.</p><p>They’d been inseparable since that night, something Tobin and Leif constantly teased them about.</p><p>He glanced over at Zoey laughing at something Tobin said to her. They were sitting at a table right in front of the karaoke stage, where Leif was standing with the microphone waiting for the music to start.</p><p>She had out her phone ready to document Leif’s humiliation. Tobin handed her a shot, they clinked their glasses and tossed them back in celebration. </p><p>Zoey winked at Max as she caught him staring, gesturing for him to grab her another shot.</p><p>He shook his head smiling.  Tipsy Zoey tended to get handsy, not that he minded that in the least. </p><p>He grabbed their drinks and slid into the vacant seat next to her.  </p><p>“What’s so funny?” Max asked, brushing his knee against hers.</p><p>She giggled, "We forced Leif up there to sing a song of our choosing."</p><p>Tobin grinned, “It’s what he gets for ditching us and moving up to your floor.”</p><p>“What song did you pick?” Max asked warily.</p><p>Zoey snorted focused on getting ready to record Leif. She gestured for Tobin to fill him in.</p><p>“Baby Got Back,” Tobin snickered.</p><p>Max threw back his head and laughed. Poor Leif!</p><p><em> “ </em> <em> I like big butts and I can not lie </em></p><p>
  <em> You other brothers can't deny </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And a round thing in your face </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You get sprung” </em>
</p><p>Zoey managed to get the whole thing on her phone, while Max and Tobin were holding onto one another dying with laughter.</p><p>Leif finished the song, trying not to blush at the catcalls a few of the women in the audience sent his way. </p><p>As he passed the microphone back to Mo he whispered something to him. Mo nodded and grinned.</p><p>Leif sauntered back to the table with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Oh how the tables have turned." </p><p>Zoey frowned as she heard Mo announce her name as the next singer.</p><p>“Come on Zoey, where's your sense of fun?” Leif snarked, nudging her towards the stage.</p><p>She sent a pleading look at Max who held up his hands shaking his head. "No way, I'm staying out of this."</p><p>Zoey pouted, before rolling her eyes and tossing back her shot. </p><p>"I’m going to kill you," she muttered at Leif, flipping him off as she made her way towards Mo and the stage.</p><p>Max raised his eyebrows at Leif, curious to see what song he had picked for Zoey. She didn’t know that many songs so it should definitely be interesting.</p><p>She shook her head, stupid Leif. She didn’t mind doing karaoke if she knew the song well enough. But who knew what song that overgrown man child had picked out for her.</p><p>Mo started the music and Zoey glanced at the lyrics on screen. She turned to glare at both Leif and Tobin. </p><p>Dammit she was never telling Tobin anything again! Of course he had told Leif that she used to drunkenly sing this with her college roommates!</p><p>Leif laughed, holding up his phone to record her humiliation. “Turnabout is fair play,” he called.</p><p>She mouthed the words "You're dead," making a slicing motion across her neck. </p><p>Taking a deep breath she started singing.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love myself, I want you to love me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>When I feel down, I want you above me</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>I search myself, I want you to find me</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>I forget myself, I want you to remind me</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>As she sang a plan began to formulate in her head. Leif wanted to embarrass her, but he severely underestimated how well she knew this song. </p><p>She smirked playfully, this was going to be fun. The alcohol buzzing in her veins made her feel a little bolder. Poor Max had no idea the show she was about to give him.</p><p>Max was watching her, head cocked to the side trying to puzzle out what the song was. He had tried to ask Leif what it was but he was told just to wait and see.</p><p>Zoey slowly began moving her hips to the rhythm of the song. She moved closer to the edge of the stage placing herself directly in front of Max as she continued huskily:</p><p>
  <em>I don't want anybody else </em>
  <em><br/>
When I think about you, I touch myself<br/>
Ooh, I don't want anybody else<br/>
Oh no, oh no, oh no</em>
</p><p>She ran her hand along her chest and down her side sensuously as she sang the line "I touch myself."  </p><p>She grinned as she glanced at Max. </p><p>Max’s eyes were following the sway of her hips, his tongue darted out to wet his lips. He shifted in his seat as his jeans tightened uncomfortably. </p><p><em> You're the one who makes me come runnin' </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> You're the sun who makes me shine </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> When you're around, I'm always laughin' </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> I want to make you mine </em></p><p><em> I close my eyes and see you before me </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Think I would die if you were to ignore me </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> A fool could see just how much I adore you </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> I'd get down on my knees, I'd do anything for you </em></p><p>She dropped to her knees at the edge of the stage, placing her hands together In a begging position. She gave Max her best innocent expression, grinning as she saw his jaw tighten. Oh yes, she was definitely getting to him.</p><p>She got back up continuing the chorus while Max took a drink of his beer to steady himself. Mostly to keep from dragging her off the stage that instant, audience be damned.</p><p>
  <strong>(Spoken) I want you<br/>
I don't want anybody else<br/>
When I think about you, I touch myself<br/>
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ah ah ah ah oh ah</strong>
</p><p>Max was breathing heavily, unable to move as she writhed on the stage moaning along with the stupid song. </p><p>‘Why does this song seem to go on forever?’ he thought. He let out a growl of frustration as she continued her torturous performance.</p><p>She could feel the heat of his eyes following her every move. Putting an extra shake in her hips, she finished the song and the bar burst Into applause. </p><p>“I hope you’re staying at his place after that performance.” Mo teased. </p><p>“Yeah, wouldn’t want the neighbors to overhear,” She blushed, winking at Mo as she handed the microphone back to him.</p><p>Mo cackled and shooed her away, “Get out of here you! Some of us need to work!”</p><p>Zoey made her way to the bar and ordered water, her throat dry and body flushed from that performance.  She drained her glass and turned to glance at the table, but Max wasn’t there.</p><p>She felt a hand grab her wrist quickly pulling her towards the alcove near the bathrooms.</p><p>"I take it you enjoyed my show?" She smirked as Max pressed her against the wall. </p><p>"Do you have any idea how ridiculously hot that was?" he growled, slowly nipping his way down her neck. </p><p>She whined in pleasure, hooking her ankle around his leg desperately trying to make him move closer to her. He sharply bit her earlobe in response causing Zoey’s knees to buckle as she dug her nails into his biceps, letting out an obscene moan.</p><p>He pulled away with a grin and teasingly ran his hands along her thighs under her skirt. She gasped, pressing against his hands, desperate for his touch.</p><p>His fingers stilled as he reached her hip, and he realized she wasn’t wearing any underwear. </p><p>He groaned, “You’re going to be the death of me you know.”</p><p>He ran his fingers teased along her slit, she moaned, begging him to move his hands just a little closer. </p><p>She needed him to touch her….He pulled away abruptly, leaving her panting in frustration. </p><p>"Maaaaxxxxx," she begged, as he adjusted himself. </p><p>"We need to get out of here," he said, reaching to fix her skirt and pulling her back towards the table.</p><p>Zoey's legs felt like jelly, she was still aching with need.</p><p>She wobbled slowly behind him as they made their way back to the table.</p><p>"We're uh, going go head out. Feeling a little tired" Max said.</p><p>Leif made a disgusted face, upset that his plan for humiliation had backfired.</p><p>"Yeah you are," Tobin cackled, raising his hand for a high five.</p><p>Max just stared at him before shaking his head, pulling Zoey to the door with him.</p><p>They managed to make it to Max's apartment in record time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Max, Zoey and the piano....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I swear everyone of us is just looking for an excuse to write piano sex.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>The door barely closed behind them before Max had Zoey pinned against it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a squeak as his fingers snuck under her blouse and ran teasingly up her stomach, stopping as they reached her bra. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a dexterous flick, he undid the front clasp and cupped her breasts. She moaned as his long musician's fingers circled her nipple teasingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing him away she eagerly pulled off her blouse and bra, consumed by the desperate need to feel him against her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max began kissing his way down her neck, slowly making his way towards her breasts. He ran his tongue along her nipple slowly teasing her before engulfing it with his sinful mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey moaned as he teased her with his tongue, his teeth scraping lightly along her nipple, sending shivers through her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Max, please," she begged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max grinned, as he let go of her nipple with an obscene pop before moving to offer the same attention to her other breast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey's head fell back as she moaned, begging him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me what you want sweetheart," his fingers running along her waist and pushing her skirt down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Max I need you…to let me cum," she whimpered, stepping out of her skirt and shoes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You do, do you?" Max teased guiding her away from the door and towards the piano.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lifted her up onto the lid of the piano, taking his seat on the bench before spreading her legs widely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He drank in the sight of her splayed before him, lips glistening and skin flushed. She was desperate to cum and entirely at his mercy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Max," she panted desperately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned at how eager she sounded. He slowly kissed his way along her inner thighs, relishing as she trembled against him with need.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey moaned as she felt his breath against her lips. “Please,” she begged him breathlessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max grinned, deciding he had teased her enough for now, he plunged his tongue into her. Zoey cried out in relief arching herself against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max pulled her forward on the piano, her cheeks slapping against the lid as he swirled his tongue along her clit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh fuck!" Zoey could hardly speak as she felt her orgasm build.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max thrust two fingers inside her while still tonguing her clit. She bucked against his fingers, his slight stubble rasping her thighs as she rode his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He crooked his fingers inside her, his pace increasing as he felt her getting closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cried out in relief as he bit her clit finally pushing her over the edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breathing heavily she lay there waiting for her legs to regain function.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max leaned back grinning at her smugly. “Everything alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey nodded unable to speak. Slowly shifting herself to sit on the edge of the piano.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled, running his tongue along his lips savoring the taste of her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moving things to the bedroom</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Thank you everyone for reading!<br/>Thanks to aubreyrichman for the corrections!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes darkened with lust as she slid off the piano and onto his lap. She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him, plunging her tongue into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She frantically fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, needing to feel his skin against hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Growling in frustration, she yanked his shirt over his head and threw it across the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max groaned as she ran her nails down his chest, teasingly along the edge of his nipples.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom, tossing her onto the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped out of his jeans and shoes as Zoey watched him hungrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands pulled off his boxers as Zoey leaned closer to him, tongue running along her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no, that's only for good girls who don't tease," Max scolded. "No, I think after that display you need a good hard fucking."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey whimpered, Max knew exactly what she wanted and needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled over getting onto her knees, shivering in anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max got behind her, running his hand along the curve of her ass. She shuddered as she felt his cock brush against her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wiggled trying to get closer, desperate for him to be inside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>*smack*</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey bit her lip, trying not to moan at the sting of his hand as it hit her ass. He softly soothed the pink cheek with his caress, before moving to the other cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>*smack*</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time Zoey couldn't keep the moan in as his hand came down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you have any idea the state I was in at the table? Watching you up there?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey nodded her head and moaned as she felt another stinging smack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It took everything I had not to pull you off the stage and have my way with you in the bathroom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey moaned obscenely at the picture Max was painting for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmmm, but something tells me you would have enjoyed that." She could hear the smirk in his voice as he smacked her other cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He teasingly rubbed his cock along her entrance. Zoey was throbbing with need as she shifted, pressing herself against him desperately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please, Max," she begged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please what, sweetheart?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please fuck me!" She cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max smirked, "As my lady desires." He thrust inside her and they both moaned at the sensation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Max began to move, teasingly drawing his cock out before sheathing himself again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max smirked as she arched against him. He moved her hair to one side, pressing kisses along her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey gasped loudly as she felt his teeth mark her neck. "Fuuuccckkk," she breathed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max grinned placing a soft kiss on the mark he had left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey shuddered, rocking herself against him begging him to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max grabbed her hips, increasing his pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey threw her head back moaning, "Yesssssss" she hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel himself getting close, he reached between them. She gasped as his fingers rubbed against her clit.  He felt her clench around him, cumming with a cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max groaned giving a final thrust before spilling himself inside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled them onto their sides. They lay there, gasping for air, unable to move for several minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoey turned to face him, dropping a kiss on his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max smiled back, brushing a stray curl from her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So….when do I get a show like that from you?" She teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Max chuckled, and shook his head, placing a kiss in her forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I might be able to arrange a private show…"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>